Hive of the Wasp!
by Regigigas Rules
Summary: After the death of Iron Man, Wasp is given her own base, and told to form her own team of Avengers. However an accident causes her power to grow as well as give her new ones. However, all this quickly corrupted her. Deciding to switch to evil, and brainwash other heroines to join her. She is no longer the heroine Wasp, she is now the evil Hornet Queen! New chapter soon.
1. Rise of the Hornet Queen!

Note: This is a story I started in the Addventure thing on ' ' I made most of this story, but some of it was by other users on the site. This is not everything it so far from this story, but this is good amount of the chapters so far, and should be about enough to count as the first part of it. I will give credit to the ones who made the chapters not by me, If the text is in bold, other authors did that chapter on ' '. Also, I want to mention that some captures will not be shown.

Hive of the Wasp! Chapter 1

(At Avengers Mansion)

Janet van Dyne a.k.a. the Wasp, was called into the meeting room by JARVIS, the mansion's A.I.

"I'm here Jarvis. What is is it."

"AH, Ms. Van Dyne. Glad to see you have come here so quickly. had left me a message he wanted me to give you in case he were to ever die."

"What is it?"

He asked me to tell you that he wanted you to leave the team."

"WHAT!"

"Wait, let me finish. He said he wants you to leave, because he wanted to start a new branch of Avengers, and wanted you to be it's leader."

"M..me?

"He told me that if he were to die in battle, to put Captain America in charge, you were one of the original Avengers, and he wanted you to have your own team as well."

"Who's my team?"

"Well, I was instructed to tell you that he wanted you to select a team. He also gave me directions for a base for you."

Jarvis gave Janet a map to the HQ she had been given. She arrived and found a hatch on the ground. She went in and saw it was a perfect underground replica of Avengers Mansion.

She looked around and eventually explored the lab. There she noticed some of it was based on Skrull tech, from ships from the secret invasion. When she turned around, she accidentally pocked her arm against a needle containing the DNA of various heroes and heroines, that was being used to make Super Skrulls. She felt it inject her, expecting it to kill her.

Wasp could feel the injection start to work. However to her surprise, it was not a poison, nor anything deadly. In fact it's effects on her were good. Her brain became infused with the combined intelligence of her ex-lover Hank Pym, as well as Charles Xaviar, and Reed Richards. This gave her an I.Q. that now surpassed all of them, and that was not all the injection did to her. It caused her powers to enhance. It enabled her to use a new variations of her stingers, one that could brainwash it's target.

She thought that this was a good thing. She realized that she might actually be tough now, and thought no negative effects would come from it.

However only after a few minutes the power, and intellect she now had, started to get to her, as she realized she could create her own army, and take over the world.

"WAIT! What am I thinking! I am a heroine, not a villainess. I fight against evil. But it has been proven that evil is more fun." She said, thinking back on her career as a heroine, and then she remembered something that caused her to get angry. "Plus, I have NEVER gotten any respect! Only a few citizens, and VERY few of my fellow supers have even acknowledged my existence. Everyone of them calling me weak, and 'not worthy of being an Avenger', saying Jean a million times better than me, and right to my face!" She thought back on all this, and made up her mind.

"Fine if they don't think I am a good heroine, I WILL become a villainess. I shall form my own team. No! My own hive, of heroines turned into my obedient slaves, they shall take over the world for me, and everyone shall worship me."

She then thinks of everything she could now do, and released her first, of many, evil laughs, at the very thought of using her new brain washing stingers, to turn everyone's beloved Jean Grey into a prostitute. She stood up, enjoying the feeling of a maniacal laugh, and looked out at the world grinning evilly, and happy about her choice to switch sides.

"You all thought I was a worthless heroine? Fine, so be it! Gone is the heroine once known as the Wasp. She is now DEAD! All that remains is the villainess known as 'Hornet Queen'!"

**Jubilee rollerbladed out of the supermarket and headed towards the mansion, her magazine tucked under an arm. Her ipod was playing her music loud enough that she didn't hear even the faintest buzzing.**

**She decided to take a shortcut through an alley and was continuing to skate, humming along to Lady Gaga, when she noticed a shadow fall over her.**

**"You are lucky, Jubilee," Hornet Queen buzzed, leading a swarm of obedient insects. "You have been chosen to be my first."**

**"Yeah?" Jubilee snarled, her hands crackling with energy. "You think you can- uhhhh..."**

**She staggered back as Hornet Queen struck like a cobra, driving her stinger into her side.**

**"I'll show them all," Hornet Queen sneered. "Especially those bitches Jean Grey and Susan Richards! They think they're so great! You'll help me, Jubilee!"**

The mind controlling sting started to take it's effect. Jubilee was unable to move, and the evil Hornet Queen, who was formerly the heroine Wasp, grinned evilly.

"You can't even run, that sting made it impossible for you to even move, until it takes full effect. Just keep listening to my voice, and the buzzing of my wings. Let me take over those thoughts. You no longer need them."

Jubilee could barely even focus as the buzzing from Hornet Queen's wings, as well as her voice, were causing the sting's mind control powers to start taking over. Unable to resist anymore, she gave in, and kneeled.

"My queen! How may I be of service?"

The Hornet Queen grinned as she gave Jubilee, her new personality, belifes, and continued to compleate her alterations to her, including changing her to evil. Then she grew back to normal size and kissed Jubilee on the lips, permanently sealing Jubilee's new self, as a loyal minion of Hornet Queen. Jubilee passed out just afterward, and awoke at Hornet Queen's base.

"Uhhhhh, what happened?"

"Finally up? About time." a voice said.

Jubilee turned and saw someone by her.

"Oh! My queen, it's you. What are your orders?"

The evil Hornet Queen grinned, enjoying the feeling of having fully altered another person's mind.

"Well my slave. I need a woman to 'play' with for a little while."

"I will be happy to serve."

"Oh, you love to be at my 'service', don't you?"

"OF COURSE!" Jubilee said happily. "Nothing pleases me more than to follow your orders, your highness!"

She has Jubilee strip and follow her to her bedroom. Putting on a strap-on she looked over at Jubilee. "Now, as an 'initiation' into my hive, you must let me use this strap-on to 'sting' you in your pussy."

Jubille got on the bed and spread her legs. "Please, my queen, sting my pussy."

Hornet Queen got on the bed and started fucking her, Jubilee showing not even the slightest bit of disgust. And why would she? Her pussy was getting fucked by her mistress/queen. She begged to be 'stung' harder and deeper.

Eventually reaching orgasm, Jubilee's good side, was no more. All that remained was the new mind Hornet Queen had programmed into her. And she was ready for the next recruit.

"Now before, we take down the whore Jean, we should increase our ranks. Any other female X-men, come to mind as good candidates for my army?"

"Well your highness, Psylocke could make an excellent addition."

"Excellent idea, my slave. Betsy is quite sexy, and will make a fantastic soldier in my army. For that great idea, I will give you a reward." Hornet Queen says as she prepares a dildo.

"OHHHH YES! PLEASE MY QUEEN!"

Grinning that Jubilee's old self was gone forever, and her loyal slave now stood in her place, she obliged her slave's request and had some fun with her, for the whole night, as tomorrow they would strike, and have Psylocke join the hive.

Psylocke had just finished fighting a villain and was about to walk off. She heard a voice.

"Hey Psylocke!"

She tuned and saw Jubilee. "Oh, Jubilee it is quite good to see you."

"Same here. Anyway I am here because I needed to talk."

Psylocke was to busy talking with Jubilee to here the buzzing behind her. Then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck.

"OW!" Psylocke screamed and realized she could no longer move.

"Looks like it worked, my queen. The sting hit." Jubilee said as she grinned evily.

"Excellent my slave." Said a voice, from someone. The person then flew right in front of Psylocke.

"W..Wasp?" Psylocke asked.

"No, she's dead. I am Hornet Queen. As you can see you are turning into my slave just like Jubilee already is. She made an excellent distraction didn't she?"

The buzzing of Hornet Queen's wings were causing the sting's mind controlling properties to start taking effect. Then after a while Psylocke kneed to her new queen.

"Excellent. Now Psylocke, you are my loyal slave, and you love following my orders. You get turned on by being evil, and love to be a bad girl. You are bi-sexual, and evil." She continued with the processes of 're-programming Psylocke's mind, and then sealed it with a kiss, causing Psylocke to pass out as it took effect.

She took Jubilee, and the newest member of her hive, Psylocke, back to her HQ, and after Psylocke awoke, she did with Psylocke, as she did with Jubilee, and enjoyed using the strap-on on Psylocke's Japanese pussy.

She now had converted 2 of the world's most beautiful heroines to the side of evil, and into her slaves.

"Now who's next my queen? Who is worthy of joining this glorious hive?"

"I already have a few planned, but some will be quite dangerous, especially Enchatress. But first I am going to go convert Pepper to my cause. The hive could benefit from having an 'Iron Maiden'."

"Excellent choice my queen. After all after Tony died, he had left Stark Industries to her in his will. We shall help if you so desire, my queen."

"Fantastic, but not necessary my slaves. I will deal with her alone, as it should go much easier. Before enslaving her, I want to convince her to take Tony's place, and build her own armor, then as soon as it is finished I will just turn on her."

"Than what shall we do, your highness?" her slaves said in unison.

"I have a VERY special mission for you. I want you to subdue another one, and bring her here so I can convert her when I get back."

"Understood. Who is it?"

"Black Widow. She will be an excellent addition to the hive don't you think?"

"Of course my queen."

**(At Stark Industries)**

**"Yes?" Pepper said as the door buzzed.**

**"Janet van Dyne to see you, ma'am."**

**"Send her in."**

**"Pepper, how lovely to see you," Janet cooed as she sauntered into the room. "Mmmm, I've got an idea that I'm sure you'll LOVE to hear..."**

**Underneath her dress, the Hornet Queen's pussy was soaking her panties. She couldn't wait to get Pepper lapping up her honey...**

"What is it Jan?"

"Well since Tony is gone, the world really could use a new armored hero, or better yet, armored heroine. You." Janet said.

"I..I am not the 'super' type."

"Come on, you know you fantasize about it." Janet replied in a seductive way, but was subtle enough for Pepper to not notice.

"Okay yes. But I'm not sure."

"I could help you build it if you want." Janet replied.

"Well...Okay."

"Excellent!" After that she and Pepper went to the armory. Janet following behind Pepper, and flashing an evil grin, and her panties were now fully soaked, thinking of her newest slave joining her hive.

**(A few hours later)**

**"Here, put on that helmet, and yes... there we go."**

**Janet stepped back and studied how Pepper looked sheathed in the "Iron Maiden" outfit.**

**"How does this feel?" Janet asked.**

**"It feels strange... but good."**

**"Excellent."**

**Then Janet pressed a button and there was a whirring and a click.**

**"Janet? Janet! The armor's sealed! I can't move!"**

**"Time to reprogram my armored slave." The Hornet Queen licked her lips as she advanced on Pepper.**

Hornet Queen pressed another button and the faceplate opened. She then fired a stinger right to Pepper's face. "You actually fell for that?" Janet said as she shrunk and her wings started to buzz.

"How could you..and...and...I...feel...weird..."

"You should. Now keep listening to my wings buzz."

Soon Pepper was fully under and she gave Pepper, her programming, and a kiss. She then took her back to base. Waiting there was Psylocke, and Jubilee who were successful at subduing Black Widow. She then stung Widow, and did the same to her. After Pepper and Black Widow had awakened, she proceeded to use the strap on the erase Pepper's old self, and as a reward for their work she gave Psylocke and Jubilee each a strap-on, and let them double team Widow.

Soon both Pepper, who was now the Iron Maiden, as well as Black Widow were now additions to her growing hive of evil.

That night the group of evil all had a huge orgy together to celebrate having 5 members now.

In the morning Hornet Queen ordered everyone of them to meet with her.

"My queen. What is your desire."

"Well Pepper, yesterday went perfectly so I want to do something similar. Today I will be going after someone, but I will not be bringing her back. I think the one I am after right now, would be best serve as a sleeper agent. While I am doing that, I want Psylocke, Jubilee, and Widow to bring in Elektra."

"What am I to do your highness?"

"I have a little 'project' planned for you. I need you to make something so we can bring in the She-Hulks.

Janet van Dyne had become the evil Hornet Queen. She was turning other heroines into her slaves to use as a 'swarm' to use to take over the world, and also turn that whore Jean Grey into a prostitute. Janet had gotten on the Helicarrier to talk to Maria Hill, so she could convert her into a 'sleeper agent' and secretly give her all of SHIELD's data files.

She managed to get alone with Maria, and quickly stung her. Maria's mind was soon reprogrammed, and started giving secret SHIELD info to her queen.

"Excellent. I want you to start copying all SHIELD info to my base's computer. You will remain here to act as if you were still the same person, but serve me in secret."

"Yes my queen!" Maria said with a salute.

Janet then left and went back to her base. Maria's conversion had went quicker than planned, as Psylocke, Widow, and Jubilee were just then returning with Elektra.

While Elektra was still knocked out, Hornet Queen stung her, and gave her the programming. After Elektra awoke, she fucked her with a strap-on, til Elektra reached an orgasm, signifying her old self was now gone forever. Shortly after that, which took many hours, Pepper came in.

Pepper greeted her, "My queen. I have finished and am ready to go get the She-Hulks."

"Excellent Pepper. Show me you extra armors."

Pepper led her queen to the lab and showed her the 3 suits.

First was the one Janet had helped her build. It was red and yellow, just like the armor Tony had worn, but this one has a much more feminine shaped body and had a huge area for Pepper's bust where the chest of the armor goes. It was able to fly at Mach 5 speed, lift 250 tons, turn invisible, turn intangible, shoot repulser blasts, a Unibeam could be fired from each 'nipple' of the armor's 'bust' area, and was more durable than any of the armors Tony had ever made.

Second was the first of two additional ones, that Hornet Queen had Pepper make. It was a female version of the 'War Machine' armor. With all it's abilities twice as good as the original War Machine.

Finally was a huge female version of the Hulk Buster armor. She had ordered to build this by Hornet Queen, so it could be used to capture She-Hulk and the Red She-Hulk, so she could bring them into part of her hive.

"Excellent work Pepper. In the morning I want you to take your She-Hulk BUSTer armor and bring in the She-Hulks." Hornet Queen said

"Tomorrow, my queen?" Pepper replied

"Of course. I want to give you a reward for your work Pepper. An all night reward, starting with you 'licking up my honey'." The corrupted Janet van Dyne said.

Pepper's nipples hardened at the thought of it. "Of course. I would love to."

"And in the morning, we will have new members to join this hive."

The Hornet Queen, as well as Pepper, but chuckled evilly, loving the arousal that came from being evil.

At her queen's command, Pepper gets in her She-Hulk BUSTer armor and goes to bring in She-Hulk for assimilation into the hive. And while she did that, Hornet Queen, and the rest of the hive went after the Scarlet Witch.

She found her in the desert, wondering and looking for her cousin Hulk.

"Hey Jenifer!" a voice screamed.

"Huh?" She turned and saw the enormous She-Hulk BUSTer armor.

She swatted at at She-Hulk, but she dodged.

"Pepper? WTF are you doing?"

"My queen wants me to bring you in for assimilation. I will follow her orders."

She-Hulk charges at the massive armor to smash it. However this is what Pepper wanted, and she launched a missle out of each of the 'nipples' of the suit. They hit and She-Hulk was down for the count.

Pepper laughed evilly, and her panties became soaked, as she enjoying being bad.

She took her back to the base. Where Janet and the hive had just finished the assimilation of Scarlet Witch. She handed over She-Hulk and left to bring in Red She-Hulk

After a while of searching, Pepper Potts, now the Iron Maiden, and evil villainess slave of the Hornet Queen, had managed to find the Red She-Hulk. Not wasting anytime she attacked right away, charging a the red muscle babe. However Red She-Hulk turned around and noticed her attack, then dodged.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the Red She-Hulk, aka Betty Ross.

Pepper launch out 2 missiles from the nipples of the suit, but Red She-Hulk managed to actually grab them and through them back. They exploded on the suit causing some damage to it. Red She-Hulk then charged at it and started punching it over and over. The armor started getting badly damaged.

Pepper managed to use it to punch back the Red She-Hulk, and knocked her over.

Pepper still using her She-Hulk BUSTer Armor, then continuously pounded the strong female into the ground until the Red She-Hulk fell unconscious.

"Finally. Her highness is going to enjoy this." She said, while thinking about her queen having 2 She-Hulks enslaved, and how Hornet Queen was soon going to rule the world. Pepper loved being evil. Evil makes her feel horny. The very thought of of helping her queen rule the world made Pepper's panties to again get soaked.

She picked up the soon to be now member of the Hornet Queen's hive, and went back to base.

The original green She-Hulk was on the bed being fucked by Janet's strap-on, and let out a huge orgasm. Sealing her as a member of Janet's hive forever.

Just then the large computer screen started to flash and Janet pressed a button.

An image of Maria Hill appeared on screen.

Maria saluted and spoke. "My queen! I have all of the remaining SHIELD files ready to send."

"Excellent. Now as soon as your off duty, you are to come to base, for a bit of 'fun' with me and your fellow hive sisters."

Maria licked her lips and her panties started to get wet. "Understood, my queen. Transferring files now. Maria out."

Shortly after Pepper in her damaged She-Hulk BUSTer armor arrived, with the Red She-Hulk.

"Excellent Pepper. Now get into your normal suit and fly back to Stark Industries. I need you to announce to your workers that you are going to not be in the office as much anymore. But you will keep an eye on them. Tomorrow you can do repairs on that massive armor."

"Understood."

It was about then that Red She-Hulk woke up, only to be stung, by Hornet Queen.

"Now Red She-Hulk, you love to be a bad girl. Evil is sooo sexy, and you love to be sexy. You love to show off your muscles and strength. You will obey me, I am your queen. You are Bi-Sexual, and being evil makes you horny." She gave her a few more program orders the kissed her. Sealing the programming.

The moment she awoke after that, Red She-Hulk was already being fucked by her queen's strap-on. It did not take long for her to reach orgasm.

"Now who are you?" Janet asked pulling the strap-on out of Red She-Hulk's pussy.

"I am your slave, my queen. I am part of this glorious hive of evil. I am to as you tell me. I love being evil and it makes me soooo horny to be evil." Red She-Hulk replied.

About then Pepper arrived back.

"Now the hive has quite a collection. There is Jubilee, Psylocke, Pepper Potts a.k.a. Iron Maiden, Black Widow, Elektra, Scarlet Witch, She-Hulk, and Red She-Hulk. As well as Maria Hill working at SHIELD, but actually on my side."

After about an hour Maria arrived, just as her queen ordered her to.

"Maria, nice you could make it."

Looking at Janet, Maria licked her lips, then bowed.

"Up, no need to bow. I like your salute. It shows that your still tough even after me reprogramming you."

Maria got up and saluted. Her panties got wet at the thought of her queen liking her. "Maria Hill, reporting to you hive as instructed. What are your orders, my queen."

"Excellent. The whole group so far is here. I want you to come to the bedroom for an orgy with the whole hive."

"As you order!"

The Hornet Queen, loved being evil, and now had quite the set of slaves, but wanted many more for her hive, and already knew the perfect choice for tomorrow, and would need the whole hive's help to enslave one of such power. For tomorrow, the Enchantress was the next target.

However what they did not know was that Fury had discovered the truth followed Maria.

Janet aka Hornet Queen and her slaves awoke after their orgy, realizing an intruder had gotten in.

Hornet Queen flew to the lobby with her slaves behind her, and saw the intruder was Nick Fury.

"I know what's going on. So I am here to take you down, Janet." said Fury

"Ha! With you gone my inside agent will take over SHIELD, ain't that right Maria?" said the corrupted Janet van Dyne.

"Yes my queen."

"Maria I want YOU to destroy him. As a test of your loyalty."

Maria held up a disintegration ray.

Janet chuckled "So long Fury!"

"I don't think so Janet!" a voice said.

Hornet Queen turned and saw Maria pointing the disintegration ray at her.

"You are under MY control, Maria, shoot HIM."

Lowering the gun, Maria chuckled. "You really think I was really under your control. I was pretending. Fury had discovered your defection to evil a while ago and knew you would come after me. He told me and also gave me a potion rendering me immune to you mind control, and well as him taking some of the potion just in case you were foolish enough to try and enslave him. And I even sent you fake SHIELD files."

"So you were faking?" Hornet Queen asked.

"Yah."

"Come on. We both know better than that." says Hornet Queen

"What do you mean?" Maria said

"Well, you have experienced being evil. You have always acted like a bitch when you try to be a heroine, but when you were being a villainess, you acted like a normal person. Could that bitchy attitude be due to you feeling like your forcing yourself to do something you don't want to? Maybe being good instead of evil like you truly want deep down. I will forgive you for your deception, and allow you to remain in the hive. All you have to do is follow your queen's orders from now on. And never even ONCE refuse an order. Now vaporize Fury." Hornet Queen says.

Maria thinks it over, held up the disintegration ray, selected her target, then fired.

Maria fired at Nick Fury, and vaporized him.

"Excellent choice Maria." Janet van Dyne said.

"I am sorry for my deception, my queen." Maria replied.

"You did as told, so I will forgive you. However there is no doubt that was just a Life Model Decoy." Janet said.

"Most likely, your highness. If so, Fury likely knows of what has just happened, and is aware of the fact that I have now defected to your 'hive'. He will probably alert people around the world, meaning we can no longer 'use our past friendship' with a heroine, to get close to them." Maria said to her queen.

"But this gives me an idea, we could change our approach to heroines. Besides I had plans to enslave a few of our fellow villainesses, as well." Janet cooed.

"We should bring in Amora the Enchantress next. I already know where to find her. Plus she could also move our base so the real Fury won't be able to send an army. Now let's go, I want the mighty Amora as my slave, lapping up my honey within the next hour. But first I want you to come to the lab, Psylocke. I have something that will be useful."

In the lab she injected Psylocke with a serum, which restored her shadow teleportation. Psylocke then teleported the group to Enchantress' location


	2. Asguardians Enslaved, and attack Jean

Note: This will contain portraying Jean as a mean spirited bitch.

The Enchantress was in a secluded place working on a new spell. She then noticed something coming out of her shadow, and about to attack her!

She jumped back, and out of the shadow came a group of babes. Each of them were heroines she had face in battle before.

"What doth thou want with thee." Enchantress said.

"What I want is for you to obey your queen." one of them said, then fired a blast at her. Enchantress dodged it.

"What? Wait, thou art Wasp? But thou are a heroine? Why are thou attacking me?" Enchantress asked.

"You haven't heard yet? Wasp is dead. I am now Hornet Queen, an evil villainess, dedicating to using my new stinger blasts to enslaving others to my will, then use my new hive to take over this world.

"HA! Thou thinks thy can be enslaved to but a weak mortal! Surly thou jest. 'Tis I, who am the mistress of controlling minds."

"You are limited to minds of men. You can not use your enchantments on on other girls since your sexuality is strait. And no doubt that will be the FIRST thing I change about you, when your my slave, you will LOVE being Bi-sexual, Amora."

"I can still use my other magic against you."

"Fine, I guess it's the hard way. Slaves take her."

The fight went on for a few hours, without Janet being able to hit her with a sting. At this point the floor was cluttered with the unconscious bodies of 8 slaves, and Hornet Queen continued to fight. Enchantress was actually starting to finally tire out.

"Ha!" Enchantress boasted, breathing deeply. "What did I tell you? Thou can't beat me."

Janet began to chuckle. "Really, don't you mean that you want me to enslave you?"

"I am Asgaurdian GODDESS! I will never be a slave to an inferior mortal!" she boasted, focusing on the corrupt individual, who was once the heroine Wasp. However she was to full of herself, and was to busy bragging, to notice behind her was one of Hornet Queen's slaves. Just then she felt a pierce in her stomach. She turned her head to see Psylocke stabbing her with one of her Psychic Katanas. It did not cause any harm to her body, but it hurt as if it had. Psylocke pulled it out and Amora fell to the ground in pain.

"Well, well, well. It looks like in the end, you're just like any other woman I've wanted as a slave. How are you like them?" The evil Janet said, followed by an evil chuckle. "It's simple. The reason you are just like them, is that you are now MINE!" she then fired one of her brain washing stingers, and this time Amora could not even move. This time, it finally hit Amora.

After some buzzing Hornet Queen's wings, the sting had taken full effect.

She gave Amora her programming then kissed her.

When she awoke Janet fucked her with a strap-on, until Amora orgasmed.

After that she had Amora transport the base in between dimensions where she usually stays at.

"Now Amora. Tell me what you are." Janet asked.

"Thy am but thou slave. I am to do as thy queen commands me to." Amora said

"Excellent. I have plan I can finally execute due to you."

"Of course m'lady."

About a week had passed since Maria had chose joined Janet's hive. Since then the whole world had learned of Wasp turning evil and now going by the name Hornet Queen, as well as which who she has brainwashed to serve her. This was thanks to Fury revealing it. However getting the info had cost him one of his best agents to WILLINGLY defect to Wasp's side.

Jane Foster was on her way home from work on a dark night. As she waked past an alleyway she saw something glowing. Curious, she went down the ally to see what it was.

"Hello Jane." said a person.

She looked and could now see who it was. She gasped in terror.

"P..P..Pepper." Jane says in fear.

"It's 'Iron Maiden' now."

Jane Foster tried to turn and run.

"Not so fast, Jane." a voice said.

In front of her was She-Hulk. She had no where to run, as a gas sprayed out of Iron Maiden's armor.

Suddenly Jane felt drowsy and passed out.

She was taken back to base, and tied up.

Janet looked at Jane, a woman who was once a close friend of hers, all tied up, and unconscious.

Janet chuckled. "Soon, you shall soon be a 'shocking' surprise in my hive."

About a week had passed since Maria had chose joined Janet's hive. Since then the whole world had learned of Wasp turning evil and now going by the name Hornet Queen, as well as which who she has brainwashed to serve her. This was thanks to Fury revealing it. However getting the info had cost him one of his best agents to WILLINGY defect to Wasp's side. However two people refused to belive she had turned evil. Her fellow original Avengers, the Asguardian god Thor, and the other is Janet's ex-lover Hank Pym.

Thor was flying through the sky. He did not belive the Wasp had turned evil. He had fought by her side more times than he could count. She was one of the least evil people he had ever met, and knew if it was true she had to be under mind control or something.

As he flew some green smoke appeared and formed the shape of a circle and he stoped. An image appeared, in the middle. It was of Janet van Dyne, the Wasp. "Hello Thor." She said in a bit of a sadistic tone, she was wearing a green dress similar to someone Thor knew.

"Friend Wasp! Thy know thou have not truly turned evil. Who is the foul fiend who has corrupted yon mind."

"That would be me." said the Enchantress as she appeared.

"AMORA! What hath thou done to thy friend, Wasp!"

"When I first fought thou all I took a bit of a liking to Janet here, she's spunky. I decided to make her thy apprentice. I had to put quite a few brain washing spells on her but after about 5 she was soon BEGGING me to make her evil. And I have plans for a second apprentice as well." She then shows him the tied up Jane Foster.

"THOU MAKE IT TRULY DIFFICULT TO NOT SMITE THEE WITCH!"

"Just come to thy secret dimension, I know you've been there before. Also come alone." The image and green smoke dissapeared.

Thor furiously, spun his hamer Mjolnir and opened a portal to her dimension.

(In the Hornet Queen's nest)

"Excellent work Enchantress, my slave. Thor will soon be here, and it will be time for the plan to finish."

"My queen!" said Maria with a salute. "Iron Maiden has spotted Thor. He will be here within the next 3 minuites."

"Excellent Maria. See arn't you much happier as my slave and being on the side of evil.?"

Maria blushed a bit, "Yes my queen. I truly feel more like I can be myself. I really am happier being on the side of evil working for...you." Maria tried not to look at her queen but couldn't help it.

Thor came crashing in through the roof.

"Release Jane Foster and thy friend Wasp from your evil control and I will spare thee." Said the thunder god consumed by anger.

Amora cast a spell, strapping him to a all and made him drop Mjolnir.

"Just as I planned." Janet said. Then laughed evily.

Enchantress put her hand over Mjolnir, and started saying some magic incantations. Soon some black energy could be seem going from her hand into the hammer.

After the energy stopped, Mjolnir looked different. It now had a black handle, and the uru metal was stained red with blood.

"What hoth thou done?"

"Oh, just got it ready for it's NEW owner. Gods are inferior to Goddesses. So we don't want you to join us. We want your precious Jane Foster to be my hives thunder goddess."

Enchantress unties Jane and drags her over to the hammer. Janet then stings Jane, and having been tied up for a long time, had broken her will long ago. She gave in without need of the buzzing of Janet's wings.

"Now before I begin your programming. I want you to pick up that hammer."

Jane reached for it and lifted it. Thor could feel himself growing weaker, as all his power went to Jane, and after it was complete nothing of Thor remained, and Jane was now wearing a female version of Thor's outfit. Wasp then gave Jane her programming, including her changing her name the 'Thordia', and literally have a lust for battle, something shared in all slaves she gave a Tomboy personality to, which was actually all of them because tomboys are so sexy. She continued to give her the programming and then kissed her. While asleep Janet used the strap-on taking the newly named Thordia to orgasm. When Thordia awoke, she would be one of the hives most powerful warriors. Hornet Queen then invited Maria Hill to sleep with her. The very question made Maria wet herself so much the leaked through her pants.

That night Janet had a wild night with Maria, who had no regrets of switching sides. She did not regret her decision at all. She was happy.

After giving her slaves their orders of targets for the day, Hornet Queen joins, some of them to assimilate the new slaves into the hive. Given her orders, Thorida and Enchantress summoned 2 other Asguardian babes, Valkyrie and Sif.

"Thor! Good to see..." Sif said as she saw Thorida.

"What hath thou done with Thor?" Valkyrie asked.

"He's dead, his power belongs to my slave Thorida now. And soon YOU will be my slaves too." Janet said.

Thorida held down Valkyrie and Iron Maiden held down Sif as the Hornet Queen charged up 2 stingers.

**"Unhand me!" Sif yelled as she burst free of Iron Maiden's grip.**

**Before anyone could respond, Sif used her magic sword to slice a hole in reality and vanish.**

**"You let her escape!" Hornet Queen hissed.**

**"I'm sorry, my queen!" Iron Maiden whimpered.**

**"Uhh!" Valkyrie moaned as Hornet Queen hit her with one of her stings.**

**"Mmmm, may I go after her, my queen?" Thorida asked.**

**"You?"**

**"I've waited a long time to show Sif who's the better woman." The former Jane Foster grinned as she caressed her hammer.**

"Fine, you may go retrieve her. I have to 'program' Valkyrie's new mind anyway. And Psylocke, She-Hulk, and Red She-Hulk should be back with Storm and Rogue soon. As well as Jubilee, who is seducing X-23 to let herself get stung. Black Widow, Elektra, and Scarlet Witch should be back soon with Songbird. So be swift." the evil Hornet Queen said.

"As you command, my queen." Thoria said. she spun her hammer and opened a portal to Sif's location and flew through it.

Sif ran hoping to escape, but was struck by lightning.

"Hello, Sif. You really shouldn't have ran. If her highness wants a woman as her slave, they become her slave. Since you tried to run, I have been given the honor to beat the shit out of you, before taking you back."

Sif looked closer at Thordia. She noticed the short brunette hair, and the face, recognizing it. "Jane Foster?"

"HA! That is the wench I WAS! She AND Thor are dead! I am the evil slave Goddess of Thunder, Thordia."

"Thou will not make me one of you." Sif said drawing her blade, ready to fight.

Thordia flew at her and hit her with the hammer, knocking the blade out of her hands. She then hit her in the face with it, knocking Sif into a mountain.

"Oof!" said Sif as she impacted against it.

She then starts beating her repeatedly with the hammer. Thordia lusted for battle, she loved to be violent. Thordia's panties grew more and more wet with each hit, as she craved more battle.

Sif was soon unconscious and bleeding, but still very much alive, due to her goddess-like durability.

Thordia picked her up, and the sword, then flew off to take her back to base.

When Sif awoke she was strapped down, so she could not escape. She saw Hornet Queen standing over her, as well as Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie please help me!" Sif pleaded.

"HA! Help you? Why would I do that? It would go against thy queen's orders." The blonde said.

"NO! Not you to." Sif said.

"Welcome to the hive." Janet says and then stung Sif.

After that she was programmed, kissed, and had strap-on fucked to an orgasm. The old Sif was gone, and all that remained was the evil slave Sif, Goddess of War.

Just then Psylocke returned with She-Hulk and Red She-Hulk.

She-Hulk was carrying a woman with shoulder-length brown hair, and a white stripe in the front.

"My queen! Both have been neutralized and are ready for assimilation. Before bringing her in we made sure to check if the rumors of her having gained control of her powers are true. They are my queen."

"Excellent. Pepper is also working on a potion to give Rogue the power to permanently transfer powers of other people to me. That will make her so useful against male heroes."

Red She-Hulk was carrying the black X-Woman with white hair.

"Good, my queen. Also presenting Storm. It turns out she had recently went back to her Mohawk hair style."

"I always loved that look on her."

Jubilee then walked in with X-23 following behind her. X-23 was looking at Jubilee with a dreamily look on her face.

"Now ask her highness, if you can join."

"Ok, Jubster." she says with love in her voice. She looks over at Janet and begs to become part of the hive, so she can be with Jubilee.

"Sure." she says and stings her. Elektra, Black Widow, and Scartlet Witch the return with Songbird, whom Wasp sting immediately. About then, Rogue and Storm started to wake up. She then stung them as well. "Now Jubilee, as a reward for an excellent job, I will let you reprogram X-23. While I work on Storm and Rogue. And Psylocke I want you to work on reprogramming Songbird"

"Yes my queen."

Ready to receive their programming, Storm and Rogue were at her feet kneeling like little puppies. Janet then gets an idea. Instead of turning Jean Grey into a prostitute, she would do something MORE evil. She would turn Jean into her pet bitch. She would FULLY have Jean's mind rewritten to act like a human puppy. Maybe even make Jean eat dog food from then on. Janet's panties were soaked within seconds of thinking of the humiliation she could make Jean go through.

As soon as these girls were ready she would use her whole hive so far take down the last X-Woman who could possibly protect Jean. She also thought about getting Susan Storm first, as a bit of an extra advantage against Jean. Then after they were her slaves, she would target every other heroine and villainess in the world, and male hero or villain who attempted, would have their powers transferred to Hornet Queen. Then when every other super female was hers she would take over.

Susan Storm was alone at the Baxter Building, while the others were having a 'Dude Day'. She can can't belive her brother actually got Reed to actually agree to it. But she was enjoying the alone time relaxing.

"Hello, Sue." Said a voice. Just then something came out of a shadow in the room. It was Psylocke. As well as She-Hulk, Elektra, and Black Widow.

Susan remembered hearing about Janet's defection to evil, and who had been corrupted so far. She knew knew they were here for her. She turned invisible and ran off.

"She's in the hallway." Psylocke spoke telepathicly to the leader of another set of her fellow Hive sisters.

Sue ran as fast as she could to get to the control room and send a distress signal to the others. She stopped being invisble when she was far from the room the members of Janet's hive had appeared.

"Susan!" a voice said, as Sue got scared for a second.

"Don't worry it's me." Sif said, with Valkyrie by her side.

"Oh. Thank goodness, it's you. I thought you were one of Janet's slaves. Anyway, good to see you again Lady Sif, and you too Valkyrie." Sue said.

"Were friends, you can just call me Sif. Now we have to get to the control room right? That's where thou can contact the rest of thou team." Sif said.

"Yeah."

"I shall help thou get there." Sif said.

"As shall I." Valkyrie said.

"Thank you." Sue started to walk forward.

"Psylocke, she fell for it. Thanks again for the telepathic link between the hive." Sif said in her mind.

"Glad to hear, her highness liked my idea. Anyway I will alert the queen."

They arrived after a few minuites and as soon as Sue opened the door something painful hit her face, blinding her for a few seconds. When she could clearly see again she saw infront of her, already in the control room, was Hornet Queen.

"NO!" Sue screamed, realizing what that pain must have been.

Janet, already in her small form, flew closer to to Sue, so Sue could hear her wings buzz. "Fury is only aware of my slaves at the time of Maria defection to my side. So you did not realize Valkery and Sif are mine. Aint that right.

Both Sif and Valkyrie kneed down on one knee. "

A look of pure terror came over Sue's face as she realized she had walked right into this trap so easily, and also realized could not hold on to her mind much longer.

"Oh don't worry Sue. I won't KILL you, but you are going to be a great member of my hive. See, it is a LIE what others say about you being so great. The truth is you are not superior to me. Now, arn't I right. I am the one superior to you.

"I...I...I...Y..Ye...Yes...My queen." Sue said, and surrendered.

After programming Sue. They went back at the base Hornet Queen looks around the lab and finds 1 more vile used to make the Super Skrulls. Luckily it was the one for the original one. She then uses it on Sue. This gives Sue the powers of the other 3 members of the Fantastic 4. She got Torch's fire powers, Reed's stretching, and Things strength and durability, but she retained her normal look, and did not become a rock monster like Thing.

Now Janet van Dyne was ready to enslave Emma Frost, and then finally go after that BITCH Jean Grey.

Most of the X-Men were away for the X Mansion, except Emma Frost and Jean Grey. So it was the perfect time to attack. As soon as they appear after teleporting in using one of Enchantress' spells. Emma was there waiting for them

"I know you all would show up. Let me guess your her to tun me into your slave. Right Janet?"

"Yeah."

"Well I will make you a deal. If you try to fight me now, and end up enslaving me you will likely be to tired to fight Jean. So I will agree to help you enslave her, IF you never try to sting me. Deal?"

"I was planning on talking to you first anyway, as I do know that. Sure. you have a deal."

Janet van Dyne, the evil Hornet queen had been enslaving many other superhumans. Finally she was ready to take down that bitch Jean Grey. She was building an army so she could rule the world, and enslave that bitch Jean, whom everyone had always said was better than her.

So far she had Jubilee, Psylocke, Pepper Potts whom she has turned into the 'Iron Maiden', Black Widow, Elektra, She-Hulk, Red She-Hulk, Enchantress, Susan Richards, Sif, Thordia (who was once Jane Foster), Valkyrie, X-23, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Songbird, and Maria Hill. Plus Emma Frost has agreed to help. Now Hornet Queen was ready to take down Jean.

All the X-Men were off fighting except for Jean Grey, and Emma Frost, howener Emma had decided to help Janet take down Jean. She was remaining at the X-Mansion to keep an eye on it. She was already aware of Janet and her hive, coming in, and they knew this as well. She came down the stairs ready to defend the X-Mansion and herself. Due to Emma and Psylocke, she can not read our thoughts and the hive can telepathically speak to the each other.

She sent a cerebral bolt at us which Thordia blocked it with her blood stained hammer. Iron Maiden then fired a repulsar blast at Jean which she used her telekinisis to make it hit Sif.

"Thou ignorant MORTAL! Thou dare, use thou telepathy to make our attacks hit each other? Fight like a TRUE woman, you slime ball." said Sif.

"What, you DARE insult me the most powerful heroine on the planet!"

Janet was about to say something.

"SHUT UP! DON'T EVEN MENTION HER!" Jean snapped.

After about 6 hours the fight was still going. Jean was surprised by their strength, and knew they had been preparing. So far she had only been able to knock out Elektra, Black Widow, Red She-Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Enchantress, and Songbird had been knocked out.

Jean started to brag, but did not notice Jubilee behind her. Jubilee then got in front of Jean and used her energy powers to create a blinding light. With Jean unable to see for a few seconds, Janet fires a sting at her. Finaly able to see again, Jean sees the sting only an inch away from herself.

Just before it hits a burst of fire surrounds Jean. After it clears she is gone, and it had missed.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME?"

They then say her in her Dark Phoenix costume ready to attack.

They barely managed to hold off her attacks, and eventually only Thordia, Storm, Psylocke, Emma, Iron Maiden, She-Hulk, and Hornet Queen were still standing.

Finally after Emma distracted Jean long enough Hornet Queen had Thordia, and Storm attack.

"HA! Valiant heroines are nothing compared to the might and superiority of villainy, you heroic scum!" Thordia said as Storm struck Thordia's hammer with a lightning bolt. Thordia then launched it at Jean. The combined power of Storm and Thordia, made Jean fall to her knees. The only thing keeping this from killing her was the Phoenix Force.

Thordia would not let the lightning bolt stop, and Storm kept hers striking the hammer, enhancing it's power. Iron Maiden had 2 unibeams continuously firing non stop on Jean. Through their combined Telekenisis, Psylocke, and Emma held the weakened Jean Grey where she was.

Hornet Queen had Thordia, Storm, and Iron Maiden stop. Then Janet ordered She-Hulk to punch her against a wall. Then she had Red She-Hulk, who had just managed to get back up, punch Jean in the gut, then she had Psylocke stab her with a psychic katana multiple times, causing no physical harm, but Jean felt all the pain of as if it had been an actual blade that had just stabbed right through her. Then she was punched by Thordia, who then hit her with the hammer, several times right in the gut. Thordia, craving a bit more violence struck her with one more lightning bolt.

In the aftermath, the entire X-Mansion was gone, and Jean was on the ground, and struggling to get up. Hornet Queen fired a sting at Jean, finally hitting her.

After her mind became re-programmable Janet enjoyed turning Jean. "Okay. Your name is no longer Jean Gray. Your name is Bitch! You act like a little puppy, and love it when your pet or scratched behind your ears. You are still aware you are human, but act like a little puppy. Your are my pet. You can only bark and can not talk." She then kissed Jean setting the new mind in.

After a few hours, Jean woke up.

"Now Bitch, how are you?"

"WOOF!" the newly named Bitch, replied, her tongue panting like a dog.

Janet the strap-on fucked her new pet to an orgasm, destroying the former mind of the mutant woman, forever turning Jean into her pet 'puppygirl' named Bitch.

As soon as that was over Janet put a collar on Bitch, and had her follow her around back at base, and as is propper for a puppy girl Jean walked on all fours. Janet then enjoyed watching the humiliation of the former 'powerful heroine' eat dinner, a dish of dog food.

Now that her two main tormentors were now hers, she now focused on the remaining heroines, but there was one thing she wanted to do as well.


	3. Hornet Queen Enslaves Some Spiders

Hornet Queen had finally put the bitch Jean Grey in her place. Having had fully reprogrammed Jean Gray's mind into being her pet, Janet was now ready to bring the rest of the world's heroines and villainesses into her hive. She thought about who to bring into the hive next, while her pet, Bitch, was on all fours looking up at her.

Hornet Queen chuckled evilly and started to pet the girl who was once the high and mighty Jean Grey. Janet enjoyed having completely destroyed the Jean that was once a heroine that everyone considered better than her, and having reduced Jean to nothing more than a dog, loyal to it's owner, and even changed Jean's name to 'Bitch'. She gave Bitch a dog treat which she happily devoured. Bitch, barked happily, and followed her owner as she walked around the base.

Janet walks to her base's computer and looks up a list of remaining heroines and starts selecting her next target. Bitch laid down next to her owner Janet and took a nap.

"Hmmmmm. Who next." Janet said evilly, looking through the list of heroines. "Let's see. The pheromone powers of Spider-Woman could be of use to me. However that Spider-Man will no doubt be a pest, but I already know exactly what to do about that." She then brings up info on Mary Jane Watson. "Oh she will make a wonderful addition, well with the right help." She says bringing up info on the Symbiote known as Venom.

Hornet Queen sent Psylocke, Maria Hill, Elektra, and Black Widow to bring back Spider-Woman, so that Janet could bring her into the hive.

"She should be around this area." Maria said to the others through the telepathic link Psylocke had set up between them.

"I see her!" Psylocke said telepathicly as she spotted Jessica Drew, searching around.

"No doubt looking for tips on where the base of our queen's hive." Widow replied.

"Don't worry this will be easy to bring her in, just distract her." Elektra said.

The others jumped down from the trees the were hiding in, and stood in front of Jessica.

"You!" She said ready to attack.

"Oh, come on, you know how this will end. You will be joining our queen's hive."

"I don't think s..uhhhh." She said as she fell to the ground.

Elektra was standing right behind her. "Ha! Looks like a nerve strike was all it took to knock you out."

They took her back to base, and when she awoke, she had been stripped naked, and was chained to the wall. She was unable to use her powers as well.

"Well, well. Your up." Janet said as she walked in. "Now what to do with you?"

"I know, you will be perfect as bait for Spider-Man." Janet said

"LET ME GO!" Spider-Woman says.

"Ha! As if. Before I use you to trap him, there are a few other pieces of bait, I need to get." Hornet Queen replies.

"What do you mean, OTHER pieces of bait?" Jessica said.

"I need to make sure that Spider-Man will take the bait before I spring my trap on him."

"Huh? Who else are you going for."

"Oh, I am going for the ones who are close to him of course. I already sent Black Widow, X-23, Maria Hill, and Elektra to bring in Mary Jane Watson. I have also sent Jubilee, She-Hulk, Sue, Storm, and Rogue to bring in Black Cat. I am also having Enchantress, Scarlet Witch, Thordis, Sif, Valkyrie, and Iron Maiden work on reviving Gwen Stacy. Plus I also sent Songbird to retrieve the Venom symbiote, and Carnage symbiote." Janet cooed.

"You KNOW that you can never capture the Symbiote's. Let alone make them obey you."

"HA! You think I have not planned for that. I know that the symbiotes are vulnerable to sound. That is WHY I sent Songbird. I also gave her 2 viles of a special serum I made. It utilizes the power of my mind control stingers. All Songbird has to do is inject the symbiote with it, and It becomes my slave. It will also attach to a host I command it to, as well as spread my control to it's first host after injection." Janet said evilly.

"M'Lady! It is done. We have Gwen Stacy" Enchantress said as she came in.

"Excellent. Tie her up, right next to Jessica. I want to wait until I have that Web-Head, before stinging them. Then maybe I can give her, his powers as well."

Enchantress and the other slaves at the base did as told, and tied them up.

Just then Songbird arrived back with the Symbiotes. Both were each in a differant container. Shortly after that, her other slaves she had sent out returned with Black Cat, and Mary Jane.

She then had Songbird release one of the Symbiotes and then ordered it to attach itself to it's new host.

The Venom symbiote is released and Hornet Queen orders it to take it's host, Mary Jane Watson.

It starts to cover her in it's slime like properties, and gradually takes the form of a suit around her. Slowly her muscles start to bulge some, she got taller, her legs gained some muscles, her abs become a tight 6-pack, and her ass became more tight, all while keeping her slim physique. Her tits grew a quite a few cup sizes. The symbiote then merges it's mind with her's, infecting her with Hornet Queen's control. As the symbiote covered her face, it formed a mask, and didn't cover her hair.

It was now over. Mary Jane Watson was now gone. In her place was She-Venom. She now, had a massive bust, a very well toned body, with a slim physique. Covering this sexy, fit body, was a black suit, with the white Venom logo, over her tits. Covering her face was a black mask, with white drop-shaped eyes, and a mouth, out of which a large, long tongue was sticking out of. Her red hair stuck out, and remained visible.

"Ahhh, yeeeessssss! We thank you, your majesty." the symbiote covered woman said, kneeling before Hornet Queen, as she pulled her long tongue back into her mouth. "How may we be of service to you, oh, great ruler!"

"Welcome, She-Venom. You shall be of great use to me."

Janet then looked over at Black Cat, and had Songbird release the Carnage symbiote.

The Carnage symbiote was released from it's containment case, and attached itself to the blonde who was chained to the wall.

Though Hornet Queen had wanted it to take Black Cat as it's host, she thought about it, and realized Gwen might be a better choice. The symbiote oozed and moved all over Gwen's body. Her body had similar changes to Mary Jane; her muscles start to bulge some, she got taller, her legs gained some muscles, her abs become a tight 6-pack, also keeping her slim physique, and her tits grew a quite a few cup sizes. Finally as it covered her face she awoke, having become one with the Carnage symbiote, and she fell under the control of Hornet Queen.

The part of the symbiote that was covering her hands, turned into a pair of scythes and she cut herself free from the shackles binding her to the wall. The symbiote scythes then transformed into a set of claws, covering her hands. Each claw was incredibly long, and went a few inches past her fingertips.

She knelled down, before her queen. "Yourrrr highnesssss! How might I be of ussssse to you." the corrupted Gwen Stacy said, having become She-Carnage.

"Excellent, two more powerful, beauties have joined my hive. I think the members of my hive should remain all female, but it would be nice to have some cocks around her." Janet cooed.

"Your majessssty, might we make a ssssuggesssstion?" She-Venom hissed.

"And what would that be?" Janet asked.

"How about turrrrrning male herrrroessss and villainssss into the hive'ssss ssssex ssssslaves. While women, will join the hive." She-Venom said

"I would love to have a large cock jammed into my thunder pussy." Thordis said.

"That's a great idea, and I know, just who you and She-Carnage can go get first. An old friend of yours, Spider-Man."

"Yesss, Spiderrrr!"

She-Venom and She-Carnage unfurled their long tongues and licked all over their faces in anticipation. Then they scuttled down the wall. Their respective symbiotes were eagerly thrusting into the ass and cunts of the two women, keeping them in a permanent state of wicked horniness.

the Hornet Queen glanced down and noticed a bit of dirt on her boot.

"Bitch! Lick me clean!"

The former Jean Gray barked as she crawled over to the Hornet Queen and started to lick her boot.

"Storm! Fuck Bitch with a big black strap-on!"

The former Wasp chuckled.

"You ladies have any other ideas for male sex slaves?"

After Hornet Queen asked her hive girls if they had any suggestions for, men to turn into their sex slaves, many suggestions came up, which included a large variety of many heroes and villains. All of which sounded great to Hornet Queen.

Storm, following her queen's orders, got a big, black strap-on, and put it on. "Bitch, come here, you slutty puppy."

Having finished licking Janet's boots clean, the former Jean Gray ran over on all fours to Storm. Bitch was fully naked, except for the black spiked collar.

"Woof!" Bitch said happily. She turned around, and stuck her ass up into the air. She was so well trained.

Storm, jammed the strap-on, into Bitch's ass and fucked her. Bitch howled in pleasure, from the fucking being given to here by Storm. Her tounge sticking out, as she panted like the bitch in heat she had become.

A dark grin crossed Storm's face, as she pounded the ass of the 'doggie' that had once been the mighty Jean Grey.

Bitch let a loud, orgasm-like howl, as her pussy sprayed it's juices.

Janet chuckled at the sight of what Jean had become. An idea came to her, and she looked over at Black Cat, tied up. Oh, how she would love to have a kitty as well. But first things were first, to send her slaves to create some sex slaves.

She tells She-Venom and She-Carnage to go and get the Web-Head, and make him one of the hive's sex slaves. Before sending them out, she also told them that, if any heroine or villainess got in their way, to take them down and bring them back here for conversion.

After Psylocke connected She-Venom and She-Carnage to the telepathic web, she had set up between the hive, they were sent to New York, where they began hunting down Spider-Man.

"Black Cat, I hereby rename you Pussy, my lovely kitty-cat," Janet said.

Black Cat whimpered as she slumped forward, and then she began to mew. Soon she was fully naked except for a cute black collar that had a bell attached to it.

"Meowr! Meowr!" The former thief rubbed-up against Janet's leg.

"Ooo, what a good Pussy," Janet cooed as she scratched the purring woman behind her ear.

"Arf! Arf!"

Janet and her ladies laughed in perverted delight as Bitch chased Pussy around the room, barking like mad.

Storm laughed the hardest as she adjusted her strap-on. She'd love another go at her former best friend.

Meanwhile, She-Venom and She-Carnage cackled in delight as they saw a familiar figure swing across the city.

"Spiderrrrrr."

"Your highness, may I fuck Bitch some more?" Storm asked with a wicked grin.

"Sure. Go right on ahead and fuck her silly, you sexy, evil, bad girl!" Janet said.

"Thank you, your highness." Storm said. She quickly grabbed Bitch, and plunged the strap-on into her ass. She began to fuck the woman who was once Jean Gray, even harder than last time. Bitch again howled in pleasure.

"Maria, I want you to also get a big strap-on and fuck Pussy."

"Understood, my queen!" Maria Hill said with a salute. She left for a minute and came back butt-naked with a strap-on. "Come here Pussy, time for a fucking."

Pussy quickly ran over on all fours to Maria. She laid on her back and Maria quickly rubbed Pussy's belly, then jammed the strap-on into Pussy's pussy. Pussy purred ecstatically, loving the feeling coursing through her body.

Janet chuckled at the sight of this, but knew she had to start turning the heroes and villains of the world into sex-slaves.

She knew exactly what to use Spider-Woman for now. She would use her pheromones to turn men into the hives sex-slaves.

As she had now done many times, Janet put Jessica through the process and made her a member of the hive. Now, she was ready to begin turning men into sex slaves for her hive. While She-Venom and She-Carnage were out to get Spider-Man, Janet decided to send a few more after more heroes that her girls had suggested.

"I think I'll send some of you girls after some of the men you all suggested, that we should make into our sex slaves. How about we start with the rest of the Fantastic Four?" Janet said evilly.

"Thank you, your highness." Sue said, excited to help her queen defeat her former teammates. "Might I be of help?"

"Of course Sue. You have been given the powers of your former teammates, and you will be important to defeating them."

"My queen, would it be alright if I were to take Storm to assist me in carrying out your orders? As her powers could easily neutralize by brother and that loser husband of mine."

"Sure."

As soon as Storm was done fucking Bitch, for a second time, Janet had Storm, put her new costume back on. After getting dressed, Storm, was dressed in a leather biker jacket, with the top unzipped, leaving her cleavage visible. She also had a pair of leather short shorts. She had elbow length leather gloves, and knee-high leather boots with 3-inch heels. All this, in addition to her mohawk, she now looked just like the sinister bad girl she had become. Storm and Sue knelled before Hornet Queen.

"All right, remember, I need you to bring in the other three members of the Fantastic Four, so we may make them into our sex slaves." Janet said to them, as she began pet Bitch and Pussy.

"Understood your highness." Storm and Sue said in unison.

Hornet Queen then had Enchantress transport the two girls to the Baxter Building.

"Now girls, which of your many, many, MANY, suggestions for men to turn into sex slaves should I have some of you go after next."

"My queen, might I suggest Hulk. That massive cock would feel soooo good in my thunder cunt!" Thordis said, stroking her pussy.

"Agreed. He would make a fine sex-slave for the hive, but he is very powerful. I think it might be best to wait for now. But don't worry, we will take his soon." Janet said.

"Understood, your highness. I shall wait." Thordis said.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Psylocke said with a smug grin.


End file.
